One Thousand Songs With You
by Songliness
Summary: And we're listening to the radio tonight, so many songs matching our little cliche romance story. Collection of IchiRuki one-shots.
1. Love Remains the Same

Authors Note: Welcome welcome welcome! Jeez it's been a long time since I've written fanfiction. (Well actually that's a lie, I loosely based off my short-story english assignment off of chapter 423 orz) But anyways, this is my first official crack at any sort of Bleach story so I thought I'd try a collection of one-shots. These one-shots will be loosely based around songs (a phrase or stanza in the song), but are not songfics. So to those crazy FFNET mods; get off my team.**  
**

**"**Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale

Disclaimer: All characters and everything goes to the credit of our romantically brilliant Kubo Tite. He could teach things to Masashi Kishimoto about romance... (I mean who just goes off killing a character, ruining maybe the best OTP ever? -NejiTen fo' lyfe- See, now I'm so bitter.) And I don't own any songs that I will use titles of in the future...

* * *

Snow gently falls as you stand to the side, her petite form in your line of vision. Usually you are the one who takes care of the Hollows as she observes, but tonight she insists on fighting. You're not sure why so you don't question her about it. Instead, you think to yourself _maybe she's venting _or something like that. It's a weak Hollow so naturally she finishes it off quite easily. You would've never agreed otherwise. It's not that you don't acknowledge or value her strength, it's just that you've got this intense build-up of fear if she was ever injured though you've yet to admit that to yourself. Rukia turns to you with a small smile, her black hair and _shinigami _robes stand out before the white canvas of snow. It's the beginning of winter in Karakura Town and the wind is turning colder as the night goes on.

** '**_Ichigo,' _She says.

For a moment you were zoned out, but now she has drawn your attention back to her face. You mutter a reply, turning your face away and your brows crease together, a scowl deepening in mock irritation. The expression doesn't stay on your face for long because yet again your eyes have zoned in on her face and are now captivated by _those_eyes. She suggests that we'd best be getting home before Yuzu starts to worry and all you do is nod in response. How many times have you been so bewitched by the dark locks of hair surrounding her face and the intense fire in her violet eyes? Rukia's lips form into a half-smile half-smirk and you can see the teasing mirth behind it. She does not need to know that she is the reason why your head is in the clouds. Instead you scowl at her before both of you head home, walking together in a comfortable silence.

This is the first time she has been back since she was promoted to Lieutenant of her division; surprisingly she's here on vacation. Yet again you've to admit to yourself how much you missed her. Her hair is shorter now and her midgetness has gotten a _tiny _bit more tall... but other than that she's still the same. However, you don't fail to notice the new kinds of looks she's been giving you, or rather your brain has now simply chosen to acknowledge them. What you don't know is that you've been giving her those looks ever since she literally walked into your life. The two of you are almost home now, your hands are starting to turn red from the coldness and you notice hers are too. Since both of your gigais are at home the two of you are stuck in thin, pocketless robes.

Rukia is slightly shivering and you growl to her, '_Hurry up, we're almost home.'_

She glares at you and brings her hands up to her face, rubbing the two together and blowing into them. On impulse you stop walking, grab her hands, and rub them between yours. You bring them to your face and blow hot breath into them; to you the temperature is getting higher and higher and her cheeks have a faint pink hue to them. You don't know if it's from the biting cold or your actions and you don't question it. She gives you a wide-eyed look and you grimace to yourself; _what the hell was that? _Instead of answering your own question you grab her wrist and quickly drag her back home. Her protests are loud and insulting but for once you ignore it and drown her voice out. You thank _Kami _that right now no person could see you two or they would be throwing weird glances your way; you don't need the whole town to be starting rumors right now. Right now your intent is to get home and get her warm; get home and get warm. It's way too freakin' cold to be out in this weather be it for hollows or any other reason.

Once the two of you get inside -your family is aware of her presence and she currently resides in Karin and Yuzu's room- and get back into your bodies you immediately feel the warmth come back to your body. It's late now, around maybe one in the morning and yet you aren't tired. Since it's a Saturday and because Winter Break has started you decide on a quick warm shower and after you settle down on the couch, flipping through the T.V. channels for a good show or movie to watch. So engrossed in channel surfing you don't notice the feminine body curling into your side until she's actually pressing into you. You, being the idiot that your goat-chin father always claims you to be, freeze up and shakily asks her what she's doing. Rukia lifts her head -that was resting on your chest- up and looks you square in the eyes. Her face is calm and she has a small smile perched on her lips. It's suddenly getting hotter and hotter, like before, when the two of you were outside and you don't want this to stop.

She simply replies with a hand creeping up your chest, '_You and I are done pretending, Ichigo.'_

With that sentence comes your acceptance and a different kind of warm feeling creeps up your body and engulfs your heart. It's a sweet and silly sort of abyss as you clutch her hand resting against your chest, above where your heart would be. How long have you waited for this day? It doesn't seem to matter anymore because now you have her and you wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

End.

Authors Note: So how was it for my first time? A little short I know (though I did make it past a thousand words :3) and really fluffy, but it'll do. I kind of like it, I think. Doing this in 2nd Person POV was extremely confusing at some points, but I like it. Well, rate and review please! I'd greatly cherish your opinion on this (:**  
**

-Song


	2. Daylight

Authors Note: Hi everyone (: Well not much to say this time, just remember that these are all one-shots and won't have a lot (or anything) to do with each other. But I guess (if you squint) this could follow through with the previous chapter.

**"**Daylight by Maroon 5"**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (Kubo Tite does a damn good job at it) and I don't own the song. Again, these are not songfics.

* * *

All was silent during the night, save the exception for the clock hanging on his wall that slowly and endlessly tick-tocked. Ichigo sat up in his bed, leaning against the headboard for support. Rukia was curled into his side, her legs tangled with his own on his small bed. Ichigo's arm slung around her waist and his hand rested on the skin of her stomach that her shorts and shirt did not cover. He aimlessly stared into the darkness of his room, the moon posing as their only source of light as it peered from the window behind his curtains. The couple, spending their last night together, had spent the time cuddling and snoozing off in comfort. At sunrise tomorrow Rukia would be heading back to Soul Society for _at least _five months due to her duties in her division as the fukutaicho.

Ichigo sighed into the night, he felt as if time spent with Rukia went by within the blink of an eye... how did her leaving come so fast? Although she had only been in the world of the living for two weeks its been the best two weeks that he's had in awhile. Another sigh escaped his lips and Ichigo pushed all thoughts from his mind; all he wanted to do right now was watch his midget sleep. She looked so peaceful when she rested, her eyebrows weren't so tense and her lips weren't pressed into that thin accusing line she always pointedly gave him. Even though it was late and he should _really _be sleeping now, the only thing Ichigo wanted to do was stay awake and savor the moment.**  
**

Rukia moved slightly, pushing into the warm body that lay beside her. Her arms wove tighter around the broad chest she was clinging to and her she squeezed her eyes shut. Only part of her sleeping brain was coherent and she wasn't intent on getting up and away from the source of her warmth right now.**  
**

Ichigo watched as Rukia stirred in her sleep and a small silly grin crept onto his face when he noticed her eyes shutting tighter. He craned his neck down and his lips grazed her hair before he slunk down further into his bed, now level enough to kiss Rukia on her forehead.**  
**

**"**Let me sleep, Ichigo." Rukia moaned, "I don't want to wake up yet... don't wanna leave just quite yet..." She mumbled into his side now, maneuvering so her face was pressed into him.**  
**

Ichigo's small grin turned into a gooey smile and his eyes softened, "Don't worry, Rukia. It's only around eleven, the daylight isn't here just quite yet. Now wake up and spend more time with me..."**  
**

The orange haired shinigami began to place delicate pecks on his lover's forehead, slowly kissing his way down to her jawline until he reached the corners of her mouth. He felt her smile beneath his lips and she pushed up towards him in a vehement kiss, her lips finally capturing his. Ichigo chuckled at her enthusiasm, earning him a growl from Rukia. Wanting more, Ichigo slid his tongue across her lips and she complied, opening them. His tongue darted into her mouth, immediately engaging into a battle with her own. Rukia's kisses always melted something in him, a warmth that spread through his heart and melted it until it coiled into his gut. With a grunt he pulled away in need of fresh air. Rukia chuckled lightly and sat up and placed one of her delicate hands on his forehead.

**"**Okay stupid, I'm awake. What do you want?" She glared at him with her big violet eyes, the usual stray hairs that settled between them were pinned back with a clip.**  
**

Ichigo sat up as well, frowning at her. "I want... to spend time with you... looking into your eyes... I want you to stay here by me forever."**  
**

Rukia repeatedly blinked at him for a solid minute before bursting out in laughter, only after she calmed all the emotions raging in her mind and the heat spreading across her face. "Jeeze, Ichigo. You're such a softy at heart, you know?"**  
**

Ichigo's frown deepened into a scowl and his eyebrows furrowed together in embarrassment. "What's so funny about me telling you how I feel, midget?"**  
**

Rukia's laughter died down and she affectionately cupped his face, "Nothing, dumbass. It's just that you're usually putting up such a tough-guy front to everyone else. But not me, Ichigo. Only I get to see how much of a wuss you really are..." _Though I'm pretty sure most of the others already know that... _Rukia gleefully added to herself.**  
**

Ichigo snorted and pulled her hand away from his face to hold in his own hands. "I'm not a wuss, midget."**  
**

**"**I'm not a midget, you wuss." Rukia retorted with a smile on her face and mirth in her eyes.**  
**

Ichigo muttered something before looking into her eyes, "Let's go to sleep, Rukia. I don't feel like talking anymore."**  
**

Rukia raised her eyebrow in wonder as he settled into his bed, again wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"**  
**

**"**Nothing." He muttered into the crook of her neck, "Just go to sleep midget."**  
**

**"**Might I remind you that I was pleasantly sleeping until _you _woke me up to talk? I'm not going to shut up until you tell me what's wrong in that brain of yours." Rukia poked his shoulder to put emphasis on her mini-speech.**  
**

**"**Drop it, Rukia. I don't want to do this tonight, not when you're leaving tomorrow. Just _sleep_." He ended in exasperation.**  
**

**"**No." Rukia growled out, eyebrow twitching in irritation.**  
**

Ichigo opened one eye to look at the girl who held his heart in her palms before sighing, "Okay, you want to know the truth? Well here it is, _I don't want you to go_, Rukia. I never ever want you to go... even if you've left a dozen times before it's always the same when you're gone... drizzling and tiresome."**  
**

Rukia inquired this in her brain before turning around to face him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Ichigo, you know I always come back... I always do. I will never, ever leave for good... stupidass."**  
**

Ichigo looked into her eyes and cupped her face with one hand, holding the small of her back with the other. "I know that, Rukia, but what if something happens and I'm not there... what if _they _won't let you come back to me... what if something happens to _me_...?" He moved his hand so it now rested between her collarbone and neck, "I _need _you in my life, Rukia."**  
**

Ichigo didn't voice his worries a lot so this took Rukia by surprise. However, she understood how he was feeling... hell, she felt a lot of the same things whenever she left him. "I promise, then. I promise to always come back to you in the end... you have to trust me, Ichigo. You know I love you... don't you?"**  
**

Ichigo swallowed, "Of course I do, midget." He paused, "I love you too... and I promise as well, to always return to you."**  
**

Rukia grinned and kissed him again, this time it was a short and sweet, but still passionate, lip lock. He returned the favor and pulled her in closer to his body. "Now sleep. I'm tired as hell..."

(o)o)o)

The next morning Ichigo was the first to awake and he lay there in bed, staring at the beautiful woman he held in his arms. It was almost time for her to wake up and go; the stars were fading into the brightening canvas that was the sky, but he didn't want to see her off yet. Instead he held her and silently wished that for once, time would just slow down. He knew that once daylight came she'd have go... but for now all Ichigo wanted to do evermore so was to hold her close.

* * *

Authors Note: The end! Of this chapter! Lol yes, I know, all of the cheesiness has sent you all running! Well anyways, I'll tell ya... this chapter was such a pain in the _ass _to write... I re-started the damn thing over a dozen times. Tch. Anyways, I hope you all liked it... rate and review~**  
**-Songli


	3. Falling In

**Authors Note: **I'm not happy with the last chapter... along with the small amount of **reviews **for the last chapter! Constructive criticism would be GLADLY appreciated and warmly welcomed! AU Storyline. Very loosely based on the song:

"_Falling in" by Lifehouse_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or its characters and am not making any profit off of this story. I also don't own the song, though this is not a songfic it follows the theme of the song.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Ichigo is not stupid -beyond repair, at least. No, Ichigo ranks high in his year at school and he's the kind of punk who knows exactly who he is and what he wants in life. Or rather, _who _he wants, in this case scenario. Precisely who does he want? Well, he wants _Kuchiki Rukia._

_..._

It's an early night on Friday, maybe around 7 o'clock. Ichigo is sitting against his headboard and skimming through a book assignment with no intention of getting it done. After a few moments of aimlessly flipping through pages, Ichigo sighs and sets the book down on the small desk sitting beside his bed. His eyes settle on the picture frame that holds a photo of himself and Rukia. With a slight smile he slips his thumb over the picture, it was taken last summer while the two and their friends had visited the beach. In the photo Ichigo had Rukia up on his back; she clung to him, her arms crossing across his chest while his own arms were supporting her thighs in piggy-back style. Ichigo had a goofy grin on his face while Rukia gave a slight smile. He remembered that summer, that time; it was a full year after Ichigo had come to terms with his feelings for Rukia. So, no matter how _awkward _it had been with her up on his back, he was also ecstatic.

It was something hard, to not tell Rukia right away about his feelings. However, he had reasons as to why he didn't. For one thing, he didn't want to ruin their valued friendship. Another reason was Ichigo just wasn't sure if she felt the same. Does her heart pound excessively faster whenever he was around? When he leans in close, does a warm feeling spread across her face? Was she _so _much happier to see him, compared to any other person? No, Ichigo wasn't scared of these emotions; he's scared as to how _Rukia_would react to his feelings. Ichigo had come to terms with them for a long time now, he openly embraced them.

With a final decision set in mind he got up from his bed and moved to grab his cell phone that resided in his jacket pocket. Ichigo quickly unlocks the device and hits a name on his contacts list.

"_What." _Rukia drawls out into her Chappy-cased cell phone on the other line.

"Oi, Rukia." Ichigo's monotonous tone greets said girl automatically.

"_Oi, Ichigo." _She mocks him and he can only imagine her mirthless face.

He twitches, "Don't mock me, midget. And I was wondering, what're you doing?"

This time it's Rukia's turn to twitch, **"**_I'm not a midget, dumbass! And if you're going to call me just to ask what I'm doing then goodbye, Ichigo!"_

"N-no! Don't just freakin' hang up on me! At least listen to what I have to ask you, alright?" He yelled through the phone.

"_Alright, you baby. What is it?"_Rukia teases on the other line.

By now Ichigo wore a light leather jacket and his old pair of Converse as he headed out the front door of the Kurosaki residence. "...so what're you doing?"

_Rukia hoped he knew she was rolling her eyes at him, "Nii-sama is out, I'm in my room. Bored. You?"_

Ichigo grinned, "Oh well... I'm just at home. Bored as well."

_ Rukia snorted, "Idiot."_

The two's banter continued on for at least five more minutes until Ichigo stopped outside of a very white and well kept house. He walked up its driveway and shouted into his phone, "Oi! Rukia! Look outside your window!"

"_Huh?" _Rukia inquired through the phone before throwing her curtains open, revealing a _very _charming Ichigo standing on her driveway.

Ichigo hung up their call and waved to her with one hand.

"You idiot!" Rukia called down to him, opening her sliding window.

"C'mon, let's get outta here!" Ichigo replied with a smug grin on his face.

Rukia smiled at him, delighted at his alluring idea. "Be down in five!"

Once Rukia was outside and beside him, she kicked his shin.

"Ow, what the fuck, Rukia?!" Ichigo scowled at her, clutching his shin.

"Why did you lie to me? You said you were still at home!" Rukia scolded him, not at all fazed.

Ichigo glared at her, only then he took in her appearance. She was wearing purple leggings and sheepskin boots that went up to her calves, a long dark coat probably covering up just a simple shirt. In short, even when in simple attire Ichigo thought she was beautiful.

"Hello? You still in there, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, reaching up to wave her hand infront of his face.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo managed to reply to her. His eyes were blank as he stared down at her and his lips were slightly parted.

"Well? Where are we going then?" Rukia demanded.

"Oh... well I thought since we were both bored we'd grab something to eat... or watch a movie. Stupid shit like that..." Ichigo trailed off, suddenly nervous. Hopefully she wouldn't take this like a date, even if he _wanted _it to be one.

Rukia lifted an eyebrow, looking quite dubious. "Like a date?"

Ichigo feigned a surprised look, but he could tell that Rukia saw right through him. "Ah, well no, not technically a date... but I guess something like that then, eh?"

Rukia looked at him with wonder; he stood before her looking sideways or shifting his gaze to his shoes. She could tell he was nervous so she gave him an answer, "Well I already ate dinner and there's nothing good out in theaters... so let's go ice skating, what do you say?!"

Ichigo inwardly exclaimed in relief and he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. With a slight chuckle and earnest eyes he nodded in agreement. Ever since he introduced her to the 'sport' last winter she'd been hooked; they spent every day at the outdoor ice-skating rink that winter.

Rukia grinned in delight and impulsively grabbed his arm, leading him to the direction of the bus station -which wasn't too far away- with excitement. "You're paying, Ichigo!"

"Wh-whatever." Ichigo grounded out with less enthusiasm. A familiar warmth spread across his face and he hoped she wouldn't look back to see him blushing. Her clutch on his arm was still there and he let her drag him down the street.

...

The pair stood before the the ice-rink, this one was different; instead of being outdoors it was an indoor one. Ichigo steadied himself on the skates and looked to his side for Rukia, but she was already out on the ice.**  
**

** "**Ichigo! Hurry up!" She called out to him.**  
**

With a grin he stepped onto the ice and skated after her, increasing his speed as he got closer.**  
**

** "**H-hey! Watch out you idiot! You might run into me!" Rukia scolded.**  
**

Ichigo chuckled and circled around her as she complained. Not many people were here tonight; probably because they all had a right sense of mind to not go ice-skating in the spring. Ichigo watched as Rukia slowly skated forward, and he beside her. She didn't need him to hold her hand any longer, but the desire to do so clung to him. On a whim he grabbed her hand, flashing her a cheesy grin and pulled her along, faster than her pace.**  
**

Rukia blushed at the sudden contact and he eyes flew to his in confusion. "I can skate by myself now, Ichigo." Did he forget that or something?**  
**

** "**I know, so what?" He muttered in reply.**  
**

Rukia grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him mischievously, "Can't keep away from me, _Kurosaki_?" She teased him good naturedly.**  
**

Ichigo chuckled and glanced at her, tightening the grip on her hand. "Guess not, _Kuchiki._**"  
**

Rukia couldn't help but gape at him in response, what exactly did she just hear? "Wh-what did you just say?" She sputtered out.**  
**

** "**You heard me, Rukia." Ichigo was serious now, he stopped skating and stood before her, gazing down to lock his eyes on her own.**  
**

** "**Ichigo, I'm not sure I understand what you just said." Rukia levelly replied.**  
**

** "**I like you, Rukia. Hell, I _like_you _a lot_." Ichigo spoke truthfully and let go of Rukia's hand to caress her face instead. _Please tell me you feel the same._**  
**

** "**I... I like you, too. I like you too, Ichigo." Rukia managed to spit out the words that had been choked down at the bottom of her throat for too long.**  
**

A grin slowly spread on Ichigo's face and he now cupped her face with both his hands, bringing his head down and leaning into her with an intense heat pooling into the couple.**  
**

** "**Good." He whispered before pressing his lips against her own.**  
**

The kiss was sweet and slow, his mouth tugged at her soft lips and his eyes slipped close. Time seemed to stand still and Ichigo decided he could stay like this forever, with Rukia.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ending was crap. Everything is cheese. So unmotivated... Please review, viewers! It's so easy to do! And sorry this is late; last weekend my dog gave birth (three healthy puppies!) and everything has been so hectic. They're so cuuuute 3


	4. Gravity

**Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Very much appreciated. Heh. Well... sorry for updating so place within the 17 months.

"_Gravity by Jason Chen" [a youtuber, for those of you who are unfamiliar with him ;)]_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or the song, and note that this is **_not_ **a songfic. I'm also making no profit from this.

* * *

'_I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of a world without you in it...?'_

A bitter smile curled upon Ichigo's lips as he lay awake in bed. During the night, with the clouds blocking out the moons light, time freezes for the highschool student. He loses himself within the darkness -not of his mind, but of the world. The young man falls into a deep concentration of thoughts and reflection; it is when he's alone does he remember it all. Small yellow dresses and big sun hats flash through his mind, along with the minuscule details that were a part of her, like juice boxes and rice dumplings.

Ichigo envisions her eyes first. Rukias' big and beautiful _violet _eyes. He likes to think that she's looking back at him, hair curling around her shoulders and the sun beaming down on them as they walk together. Her smile is next; it's not the fake one she wears to school every day, but the small upturn of the corner of her lips. Those are the smiles that he likes to believe are only for him. Ichigo often forgets his sense of time when he thinks of her, but on nights like this it doesn't really matter.

The moon is full tonight and instead of the usual silvery-yellow shade that is emitted, it is a bright white. Tonight, the moon reminds him of Rukia. It brings back all of the things he tells himself to forget, though he never truly wants to. Ichigo knows there is no point in missing her; however, he can't help but miss the way she dances, the way she smirks at him and makes him feel as if he were so inferior, the way she laughs with her eyes... the way _they _were.

Ichigo knows that he's been thinking of her much too often lately and he wonders why he wasn't like this before. He comes to the conclusion that maybe life was too crazy to ever stop and think about anything, but now that he's just a _plain human _there's nothing else to think about. Before, when Rukia was still there beside him, Ichigo always felt _whole. _Complete. He has a feeling about the kind of feelings he's feeling, but he doesn't want to come to terms with it. A part of him doesn't want to know the meaning of the look on Rukia's face when she disappeared from his eyes, but the other part -a fairly huge part of him- can't stop thinking about it.

Ichigo thinks to himself sometimes, if not often, '_Why would you look at me like that, Rukia? Don't look at me like that, not when you're leaving.'_

Before she left Ichigo, he felt as if they knew everything about each other. All that there was to know, all that mattered. However, when she left him with that last look, things changed. Rukia is now an enigma to him, wrapped up in red ribbons laced around her body and ending as a ring around her pinky finger. Where the other end of the thread leads, Ichigo does not quite know. A warm breeze enters the room from an open window and the young, orange haired man is slowly lulled to sleep with his thoughts of a purple-eyed wonder.

...

A month passes before Ichigo sees another full white moon in the night sky. The pain of Rukia's absence has been lessening, though on another night like this he can't help but feel somber. Ichigo knows there is not a need to miss her _because one day, they'll see each other again. _But that doesn't stop him from doing so. It also doesn't stop him from loving her.

He doesn't really know when he began to fall for her, or when it turned into love. Things just happened. Maybe it was from the moment she uttered the words to him that made him feel _so _much better, or maybe it was somewhere between the first time she left him and _that look_she gave; again, he's not sure. Surprisingly, this isn't a feeling that Ichigo feels the need to suppress or stop.

Ichigo knows he needs to stop moping over his powers and Rukia's absence, but he can't shake himself out of the rut he's so aimlessly stuck in. He smirks to himself about the thought of Rukia; if she were here right now he'd surely be getting an earful. Ichigo hasn't been sure about a lot of things in life, lately. He stands as a person with so many precious people to protect, yet no ways to protect them. Rukia always came at the right time to knock sense into him, but there's been no sign... nothing. Ichigo thinks that's because he hasn't hit his all time low yet.

She always had a way to make him feel better and more confident about himself. It's scary to think about, but Rukia is his weakness and strength. He remembers her in her shinigami hakama now, scolding him in one moment and jumping out to protect him in the next. Maybe he's her weakness, too.**  
**Lately old Goat Chin is complaining about how _lost _Ichigo seems, among other things like **'**_Get out of my house and go find a damn job!' _So Ichigo does, if only to remind himself that the world is moving on without him. Without Rukia.**  
**

About fifteen months later, after a blade-less sword is pierced into his chest and the reflection of a violet eyed beauty is shining in his eyes, Ichigo's world starts to spin again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lemme just tell ya this thing was so difficult and drabbly. I quit

...

review please!


End file.
